


1D25 Days - Day 10 - Christmas Carolling

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Please….!’ Louis whined tugging at Harry’s sleeve, attempting to pull him off their sofa.<br/>‘Louis, no.’ Harry sighed.<br/>‘Come on,’ Louis said.  ‘Go Christmas caroling with us.  It will be fun!’ Louis pleaded.  ‘I promised Liam I’d go.’</p>
<p>Harry peered up at Louis suspiciously.  ‘Still trying to get into his pants are you?’ He asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Louis dropped Harry’s sleeve.  ‘Shut up.  That’s none of your business.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 10 - Christmas Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was to include the line below in the ficlet!
> 
> ‘Come on,’ ____ said. ‘Go Christmas carolling with us. It will be fun!’

‘Please….!’ Louis whined tugging at Harry’s sleeve, attempting to pull him off their sofa.  
‘Louis, no.’ Harry sighed.  
‘Come on,’ Louis said. ‘Go Christmas caroling with us. It will be fun!’ Louis pleaded. ‘I promised Liam I’d go.’

Harry peered up at Louis suspiciously. ‘Still trying to get into his pants are you?’ He asked with a smile.

Louis dropped Harry’s sleeve. ‘Shut up. That’s none of your business.’  
‘Think it is if you’re making me come with you.’  
‘You need to stop being so sad. I know Nick broke your heart, bastard, but show him you’ve moved on.’

Harry frowned in confusion. ‘By going Christmas caroling? How does that show I’ve moved on?’  
‘Because you’re being happy and cheerful at Christmas and not going around mourning your sad excuse for a life.’ Louis grinned. ‘Come the fuck on Haz!’

*** 

20 minutes later, their doorbell rang and Harry trudged towards the door. Louis was still trying to convince him to go caroling, but Harry was still resisting.

‘Hi Liam.’ Harry said dully as he opened the door. ‘Oh. Hi, Liam’s friend.’ Harry brightened up considerably as he saw Liam had brought an incredibly hot friend with him.

Liam smirked. ‘Hi Haz. Niall, this is Harry, Harry this is Niall.’ He introduced them, pulling his scarf off.

‘Hi. Nice to meet you mate.’ Niall said, leaning forward to shake Harry’s hand and Liam bit down a snort of laughter as Harry grinned a little manically.

‘Hi, you too, you caroling tonight with Louis and Liam?’ Harry asked, not letting go of Niall’s hand.  
‘Sure am. You coming?’

Louis skidded into the hallway. ‘Hi Li…oh, hi.’ He said shortly, spotting Niall grinning at Harry.

‘This is Niall.’ Liam winked at Louis.  
‘Oh! Niall! This is Niall? Wow, good find Li!’ Louis laughed before turning to Niall. ‘Hi Niall, I’m Louis!’ He smiled, shaking the other man’s hand. ‘Come on, Haz. Go get ready, eh?’ He nudged Harry who was quite obviously staring, and rather embarrassingly, appeared to be drooling in Niall’s direction.

‘What? Oh, yeah, ok. Give me 15 minutes?’ Harry said, coming to his senses and disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of the shower immediately being turned on.

‘Want a drink of something before we go, keep us nice and warm?’ Louis asked, herding both men into the lounge.  
‘There’s some fancy hot chocolate in the kitchen!’ Harry yelled down the hallway, obviously darting between his bedroom and the bathroom.

‘Was thinking of something a little stronger than hot chocolate!’ Louis yelled back, grabbing the mulled wine off of the stove in the kitchen.

Half an hour later, they were all ready to go. Louis had to hand it to Harry, he could go from looking like death to super hot in a short amount of time and as Louis slipped his hand into Liam’s as they left the building, he nudged Liam. 

‘Good work. I love match making.’ He grinned as Niall and Harry talked animatedly behind them.


End file.
